1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to components for such suspensions such as load beams where light weight through low equivalent density construction, and rigidity through spacing of component layers with a lower density intermediate layer for high resonance frequency applications is desired. The invention further relates to such an improved component formed of chemically and mechanically like materials such as stainless steel or aluminum in all layers for ease, convenience and lowered cost in manufacturing operations such as forming rails and etching features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each suspension application has a vertical stiffness requirement for the load beam component that requires a particular stiffness or rigidity in the load beam. The required stiffness or rigidity can be achieved by beam thickness increases but this typically undesirably increases unsprung mass in the suspension, by use of side rails which are flanges at an angle to the general plane of the load beam, and use of relatively thin and lightweight materials shaped and combined to provide a greater apparent thickness without adding a comparable amount of mass, e.g. monocoque structures.